The Department of Biostatistics at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health proposes Environmental Biostatistics pre- and postdoctoral training programs to support four (4) pre-doctoral and one (1) postdoctoral student each year. The pre-doctoral program entails two or more years of coursework followed by examinations and a research thesis. Training grant support will be provided for the initial 3 years; research assistantships will fund the remaining training period. The postdoctoral program will provide support for two (2) years and will include collaboration with a research mentor or with mentors, formal and informal interactions with other postdoctoral students in the department (10 for 2009-2010) and the school. Both programs will be located in the Department of Biostatistics; faculty in the School's Departments of Biostatistics, Environmental Health Sciences, Epidemiology, Health Services Research, International Health, Mental Health, and Molecular Microbiology and Immunology; and faculty in the Medical School, the Whiting School of Engineering and the School of Arts and Sciences will participate as classroom educators and research mentors/collaborators. Through coursework, seminars, participation in working groups and directed doctoral research, the investigators shall educate the next generation of leaders in development application of biostatistical science to environmental research and policy. They shall integrate biostatistics and biostatisticians with other environmental and basic sciences in an educational climate ideally suited to fostering lasting relationships among graduate students, postdoctoral students and faculty in biostatistics and other fields. Consequently, trainees will effectively collaborate across disciplines, identify the key methodological needs, develop and apply statistical designs and analyses that address these needs. Trainees will effectively communicate substantive findings to scientists, policy makers and the general public. Program and affiliated faculty are committed to honoring this philosophy and to achieving these goals. Relevance: Participation of top tier biostatisticians with a deep understanding of statistical concepts and techniques empowered by effective understanding of the relevant science is essential to the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of public health relevant research. The pre- and postdoctoral programs educate and acculturate trainees to be leaders in these roles.